Graphical user interfaces can be designed using a variety of software applications. The design of a graphical user interface includes prototyping or modeling the graphical user interface before the design is finalized. The design of a graphical user interface also includes a specification which is a detailed description for each of the areas displayed on the graphical user interface. A tool for designing a graphical user interface should provide three functions. The first function is graphical fidelity. For example, the graphical fidelity of a numeric key on a cash register depends on the degree of exactness with which the key is graphically displayed. The second function is the degree of interactivity. Interactivity can be considered the ability to navigate from screen-to-screen or within a single screen. The third function is to provide a complete specification for each area being displayed by the graphical user interface. A specification includes the size and font of typeface to be displayed in an area of the graphical user interface.
For example, a graphical user interface allowing navigation among a plurality of linked screens can be designed using Microsoft Word. Each of the screens would have simulated keys to simulate a keyboard, numeric pad or other controls, for example, on a cash register. Although hyperlinking capability using hypertext links is available in Microsoft Word 97 and Microsoft Word 97 enables screen navigation using simulated keys, the keys are not graphically displayed and the areas on the screen cannot be linked together interactively.
A graphical user interface can also be designed using Microsoft Powerpoint. Microsoft Powerpoint can graphically display simulated keys and has high graphical fidelity. Like Microsoft Word 97, Microsoft Powerpoint also provides screen-to-screen interactivity, but no within-screen interactivity. There is no capability of providing a complete specification using Powerpoint. With Powerpoint, every specification detail must be typed in by the author into a "notes" page whose size is generally inadequate for this purpose.
Previous tools did not include specification details stored in a database. Instead nearly all design specifications had to be typed in by the author.
A need exists in the art for a tool that allows a designer to interactively design and completely specify a graphical user interface including a plurality of screens and be able to run the specified graphical user interface with high graphical fidelity and interactivity.